The phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes comprise a widely distributed family of enzymes which catalyze the hydrolysis of the acyl ester bond of glycerophospholipids at the sn-2 position. One kind of phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes, secreted phospholipase A.sub.2 or sPLA.sub.2, are involved in a number of biological functions, including phospholipid digestion, the toxic activities of numerous venoms, and potential antibacterial activities. A second kind of phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes, the intracellular phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes, also known as cytosolic phospholipase A.sub.2 or cPLA.sub.2, are active in membrane phospholipid turnover and in regulation of intracellular signalling mediated by the multiple components of the well-known arachidonic acid cascade. One or more cPLA.sub.2 enzymes are believed to be responsible for the rate limiting step in the arachidonic acid cascade, namely, release of arachidonic acid from membrane glycerophospholipids. The action of cPLA.sub.2 also results in biosynthesis of platelet activating factor (PAF).
The phospholipase B enzymes are a family of enzymes which catalyze the hydrolysis of the acyl ester bond of glycerophospholipids at the sn-1 and sn-2 positions. The mechanism of hydrolysis is unclear but may consist of initial hydrolysis of the sn-2 fatty acid followed by rapid cleavage of the sn-1 substituent, i.e., functionally equivalent to the combination of phospholipase A.sub.2 and lysophospholipase (Saito et al., Methods of Enzymol., 1991, 197, 446; Gassama-Diagne et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1989, 264, 9470). Whether these two events occur at the same or two distinct active sites has not been resolved. It is also unknown if these enzymes have a preference for the removal of unsaturated fatty acids, in particular arachidonic acid, at the sn-2 position and accordingly contribute to the arachidonic acid cascade.
Upon release from the membrane, arachidonic acid may be metabolized via the cyclooxygenase pathway to produce the various prostaglandins and thromboxanes, or via the lipoxygenase pathway to produce the various leukotrienes and related compounds. The prostaglandins, leukotrienes and platelet activating factor are well known mediators of various inflammatory states, and numerous anti-inflammatory drugs have been developed which function by inhibiting one or more steps in the arachidonic acid cascade. Use of the present antiinflammatory drugs which act through inhibition of arachidonic acid cascade steps has been limited by the existence of side effects which may be harmful to various individuals.
A very large industrial effort has been made to identify additional anti-inflammatory drugs which inhibit the arachidonic acid cascade. In general, this industrial effort has employed the secreted phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes in inhibitor screening assays, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,826. However, because the secreted phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes are extracellular proteins (i.e., not cytosolic) and are not specific for hydrolysis of arachidonic acid, they are presently not believed to participate directly in the arachidonic acid cascade. While some inhibitors of the small secreted phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes have anti-inflammatory action, such as indomethacin, bromphenacyl bromide, mepacrine, and certain butyrophenones as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,780, it is presently believed that inhibitor screening assays should employ cytosolic phospholipase A.sub.2 enzymes which directly participate in the arachidonic acid cascade.
An improvement in the search for anti-inflammatory drugs which inhibit the arachidonic acid cascade was developed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776, incorporated herein by reference. In that application, a cytosolic form of phospholipase A.sub.2 was identified, isolated, and cloned. Use of the cytosolic form of phospholipase A.sub.2 to screen for antiinflammatory drugs provides a significant improvement in identifying inhibitors of the arachidonic acid cascade. The cytosolic phospholipase A.sub.2 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776 is a 110 kD protein which depends on the presence of elevated levels of calcium inside the cell for its activity. The cPLA.sub.2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776 plays a pivotal role in the production of leukotrienes and prostaglandins initiated by the action of pro-inflammatory cytokines and calcium mobilizing agents. The cPLA.sub.2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776 is activated by phosphorylation on serine residues and increasing levels of intracellular calcium, resulting in translocation of the enzyme from the cytosol to the membrane where arachidonic acid is selectively hydrolyzed from membrane phospholipids.
In addition to the cPLA.sub.2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776, some cells contain calcium independent phospholipase A.sub.2 /B enzymes. For example, such enzymes have been identified in rat, rabbit, canine and human heart tissue (Gross, TCM, 1991, 2, 115; Zupan et at., J. Med. Chem., 1993, 36, 95; Hazen et at., J. Clin. Invest., 1993, 91, 2513; Lehman et at., J. Biol. Chem., 1993, 268, 20713; Zupan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1992, 267, 8707; Hazen et at., J. Biol. Chem., 1991, 266, 14526; Loeb et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1986, 261, 10467; Wolf et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1985, 260, 7295; Hazen et al., Meth. Enzymol., 1991, 197, 400; Hazen et at., J. Biol. Chem., 1990, 265, 10622; Hazen et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1993, 268, 9892; Ford et at., J. Clin. Invest., 1991, 88, 331; Hazen et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1991, 266, 5629; Hazen et at., Circulation Res., 1992, 70, 486; Hazen et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1991, 266, 7227; Zupan et al., FEBS, 1991, 284, 27), as well as rat and human pancreatic islet cells (Ramanadham et al., Biochemistry, 1993, 32, 337; Gross et al., Biochemistry, 1993, 32, 327), in the macrophage-like cell line, P388D.sub.1 (Ulevitch et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1988, 263, 3079; Ackermann et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1994, 269, 9227; Ross et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 1985, 238, 247; Ackermann et al., FASEB Journal, 1993, 7 (7), 1237), in various rat tissue cytosols (Nijssen et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1986, 876, 611; Pierik et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1988, 962, 345; Aarsman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1989, 264, 10008), bovine brain (Ueda et al., Biochem. Biophys, Res. Comm., 1993, 195, 1272; Hirashima et al., J. Neurochem., 1992, 59, 708), in yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae) mitochondria (Yost et al., Biochem. International, 1991, 24, 199), hamster heart cytosol (Cao et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1987, 262, 16027), rabbit lung microsomes (Angle et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1988, 962, 234) and guinea pig intestinal brush-border membrane (Gassama-Diagne et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1989, 264, 9470).
It is believed that the calcium independent phospholipase A.sub.2 /B enzymes may perform important functions in release of arachidonic acid in specific tissues which are characterized by unique membrane phospholipids, by generating lysophospholipid species which are deleterious to membrane integrity or by remodeling of unsaturated species of membrane phospholipids through deacylation/reacylation mechanisms. The activity of such a phospholipase may well be regulated by mechanisms that are different from that of the cPLA.sub.2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,776. In addition the activity may be more predominant in certain inflamed tissues over others. Although the enzymatic activity is not dependent on calcium this does not preclude a requirement for calcium in vivo, where the activity may be regulated by the interaction of other protein(s) whose function is dependent upon a calcium flux.